Erika
Erika is a character that a lot of people used in their videos. She is also a girl version of Eric and the eldest daughter of Diesel Dawson and Kimberly (Erika's Mom) Name: Erika Samatha Dawson Birthday: July 8th, 1999 Age: 9 (some versions) Voice: Julie Zodiac Sign: Cancer Favorite Restaurants: McDonald's, Pizza Hut Favorite Color: Pink, Purple, Blue, Green, Yellow, Orange, Red Friends: Eric, Brian, Kevin, Aaron, Adriana, Zara, Annabelle, Zack, Krubtain Favorite singer:Michael Jackson Least favorite singer:Justin Bieber Favorite TV Shows: Rocko's Modern Life, SpongeBob SquarePants, Adventure Time, Littlest Pet Shop (in Vexy Smurf's Videos), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (also in Vexy Smurf's videos), Fish Hooks, Robot and Monster, Star Trek, The Haunting Hour, Winx Club Rocket Power Codename Kids Next Door Least Favorite TV Shows: Any Baby Shows, Barney, Dora, The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Rugrats, Pepper Ann, Recess, As Told By Ginger, The Wild Thornberrys, Hey Arnold!, Mike The Knight, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Go Diego Go Family Matters Step By Step Superpowers: Supersonic flight (also in space) Favorite Movies: Disney Movies, Nickelodeon Movies such as Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius and The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Marvel Movies (In LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), Indiana Jones (In LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), Star Wars (LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), The Hobbit (In LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), Star Trek Movies (In LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), Pixar Movies, Titanic (also In LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), DC Comics Movies (LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), Wreck-it Ralph, Despicable Me, Despicable Me 2, Turbo, The Smurfs 1 and 2, Transformers Trilogy, G.I. Joe Movies Favorite Video Games: Super Mario Bros., Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario Kart, Lego Video Games (In LiamThe PreviewsGuy's videos), Call of Duty, Halo, Nickelodeon Video Games, Spongebob Video Games, Final Fantasy Saga, Kingdom Hearts, Mortal Kombat, Pokemon, Bubble bobble, Trivia A fake account with her name was made on YouTube. The name is THECOOKERIKA with the wrong Erika's surname, the surname of Warren Cook. Through Erika is a fictional character, it was known that an unknown person made that account. She is the main protagonist in Erika Adventures: Makron's Revenge. She is also a protagonist in couldenfan2001's Eric and friends movie series. bandicam 2015-04-19 12-06-09-507.jpg|Erika on The bikini show Bandicam 2015-04-19 17-50-29-778.png|Erika with Krubtain Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:1999 Births Category:Criminals Category:Elemental Sorcerers Category:Villains Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Comedy world characters Category:Complete Monster Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY's Enemy Category:Killers Category:Non-Humanoid Hunter Killers Category:Destroyers of Worlds Category:Destoryers Category:Enemies Category:Jerks Category:8th grade Category:Heroes Category:10th grade Category:Girls Category:Girl Versions Category:Simonsanimations Characters Category:Good Users Category:July Births Category:Characters With Bipolar Disorder Category:The super bikini Category:The super bikini Category:The super bikini Category:The super bikini Category:Female Category:The super bikini Category:The krubtain show Category:The krubtain show Category:The krubtain show Category:The Simpsons Fan Category:Chgnkbgktgn,gfnk,fn g,n g , ghkgfh klfgnk,g Category:Dhdhjdkdfnjk njfg ,ng,n , shy gi Category:Rhekhte kjhet keth kern ketn Category:Tvt kj thrdkjh jbt rm Category:Rekj krejkrj klr jr Category:Rh kreh kreherkh rek Category:Krjh kjerh jkerhr kjh Category:Krhkerjk reklrej jklrjkl Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Female Characters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Good Characters Category:Disney fans Category:Female Category:July Births Category:1999 Births Category:Big sisters Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Female Characters Category:Older Siblings Category:Big sisters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:Disney fans Category:1999 Births Category:July Births Category:Neither demons nor Element Humanoids Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Top Category:Characters Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Female Characters Category:Older Siblings Category:Big sisters Category:Sometimes troublemakers Category:1999 Births Category:July Births Category:Neither demons nor Element Humanoids Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Top (characters) Category:4th grade Category:Top (characters) Category:Users Category:AwesomeAdriehl the Movie Category:Female Characters Category:The Hobbit Fans Category:The Hobbit Fans